An Alternation in Memory
by tatsumi yuki
Summary: Lets say in this story, Harry is much more broken that he should be. A past that was worse than it should be. A situation that Dumbledore never expected to happen. Oh but it did. and our Harry was never the same. He kept all of it to himself. Untill he was forced to tell it to people he never expected he would. But after all, He is in an accident that was never to be expected
1. Notes

Hello everyone!

I don't really expect people to read this story but here i am to state some facts.

I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does..

"This is a Harry Potter AU which have the same plot as the original with a few twist and turns also some couples that is different in the original plot.

There are some twist that involves potion classes and potions accidents

"And last of all, Vernon and Dudley isn't fat in here. They are really fit but not to the extend that people might cringe when looking at them.

Other than that? I think no more, If there is i will just update it here or make an authors note at the or beginning of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry never really have the feeling that he was having now. The dread. Why oh why does trouble love him so much? He didn't even ask for trouble! Merlin! He wanted the opposite of trouble for so much but oh lord wanted him to suffer more as he now sitting with his back at the potions rack as more potions spilling on him, and with the injury he had. There's nothing much he could do but just wait at what would happened to him. As always the feeling of dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he felt the potions start taking its effects. Harry sighs. So much for a more normal year.. normal, yeah. Like anything to do with him is normal. The last thing Harry remembers before everything went black is Hermione who is looking at him, with dread in her eyes. His life is a mess isn't it? 

* * *

A huge black smoke surround Harry as the others waited (im)patiently of what will come out of the potions disaster that is currently on going. Hermione, who was the closest to Harry, was the first to one gasp in shock followed by the others as the man in front of her a few minutes before is turned into a _child!_  
The first thing she noticed from the small Harry is that how dim looking is his emerald green eyes. The orbs that they know should be full of life was instead replaced by a dead-like green eyes. One single glance and people would think it was a living corpse as there is no single will of living in that same eyes that had always burned with passion. As they lost in their own thoughts, the said boy who is maybe 4 years old eyes the room warily. He noted that he was in an overgrown piece of clothing and the room is also full of people who he didn't recognize. He swiftly take note where the nearest and farthest escape route as well as how many of them. Which isn't many. While he was lost in his thoughts as well as the other occupants in the room, Snape walks towards the said boy.

Harry look up alarmed as he feel the man's presence in front of him. Cautiously, he steps back. Snape who is quite taken aback at the reaction, quickly covers it up.

"Potter, may i know... how old are you exactly"

Harry looks at him carefully before opening his mouth to answer

"Who are you?"

Snape glares at him as he flinched back in fear.

"Answer the question potter."

"I-i'm six. Six years old."

Snape nodded his head affirmatively before he went to the fire place to inform Dumbledore. but he hadn't thought that Potter was ever thinking to run.

As expected, Harry ran. With only briefs to cover him, he ran, terrified by everything, he ran straight to the nearest escape route and out to the corridors. This time, Ron and Hermione chased after him. As they didn't know where Harry go, they split up to their own route.

* * *

Draco hadn't expect that. He hadn't expect that today in potions that Harry _bloody_ Potter would change into a kid. _A really cute kid that was really alert_ nevertheless. After Potter was turned, he found himself gazing at him the entire time which was very unlikely for him. Frowning, when the said boy flinched every time he heard something. The fact that Potter looked so wary and vulnerable intrigued him. How in Merlin's name was a kid that should be so thoughtless and reckless be so guarded and cautious with everyone? Draco keep making faces without himself knowing. Pansy, who saw this just stares at Draco in concern and with a knowing glint in her eyes. Although Draco is as slow as ever.

The moment Harry bolted through the door, Draco unconsciously stands and chase after the boy following Hermione and Ron. Without waiting, Pansy and Blaise bolted after Draco. After a few hours searching, they still couldn't find that small human called Harry Potter. Draco ran too fast for his own good and Pansy also Blaise lost sight of him.

* * *

After the news spread that Harry was turned into a kid, All hell broke lose. The whole school is in chaos. Everyone is clueless as where the boy would be. Some was panicking because their savior was turned into a kid. While the others, well, they kept searching.

At night Draco found himself slumped in front of the walls that was supposed to be the door of The room of requirements. He growls, frustrated over the fact the he couldn't find Harry. He just wished he could find him. He had a crush on the said boy for a few years now. And it all started when they are at Madam Malkins, where they first met. The rejection to his friendship was painful to say the least. But he masked it with the hateful treatment he gave Harry. But now he just wished he could comfort the poor boy who is terrified over the situation he found himself in.

As he was lost in thoughts, The door to the Room of Requirements appear. He curiously glance at it as he stands and slowly pried it open then roam his eyes inside. His eyes soften as it lands at the small figure who is curling into a ball and currently sleeping. He internally thank Hogwarts as he slowly went to the boy closing the doors in the process. He carefully pick the small bundle up and slide him into a bed that wasn't there before. The said boy flinched but didn't wake up as Draco slides beside him onto the bed. Draco carefully attach himself to Harry and cuddles with him. The said boy unconsciously snuggled closer to him as he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
